You may not be any good
by cait83
Summary: One shot inspired by the comment from Beth to Mick which became the title of this piece


Disclaimer: You recognise it then I probably don't own it. I'm just borrowing them…

Author note: This is a one shot nookie that just popped into my head today after I was re-watching some episodes of ML.

Rated NC-17

Please leave comments, it's the only food my muses accept…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You may not be any good"_

The look he gives me after I say that makes my panties immediately soaked. I wonder if he can scent it, if he knows what he does to me with just one look. Just one quirk of that eyebrow. That one look making anticipation course through me like electricity, heating me up. I suddenly find myself wishing we weren't in his car and in the middle of a case. I wish we were alone in his, or my, apartment so I could pull him to me and demand he prove just exactly how good he is.

I look away in an attempt to hide it but find myself forced to look at him again as he curls a finger underneath my chin and turn my face to his. Suddenly his lips are against mine. Cold, hard and insistent. Making the fire burn brighter inside me. He kisses me almost roughly, passionately. I can feel some of that steel control slipping for him as he pulls me closer, thrusting his tongue hungrily inside my mouth, and I meet him with equal force. Our tongues dancing together in a hungry dance as we devour each others mouth. My fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me.

Then it is over and I look at him, gasping for air, wondering if that had just happened in my head. I see the burning fire in his eyes and I smile with relief. Not just in my head, he had actually kissed me. Shown me some of that passion he tries so hard to keep in control. Not sure what to say, I simply look at him as my breathing slowly returns to normal. Well, as normal as it ever is around him.

Suddenly he shifts the car into gear and speed off. Taken aback, I sit in silence. Looking around trying to figure out where we're going. When we get closer, I notice that he is taking me to his apartment. He turns into his garage at a higher speed than I would ever dare, but then, his reflexes are better than mine.

I watch as he gets out of the car, wondering what he is up to, but distracted by the grace in his movements. It's almost as if he's stalking prey when he makes his way slowly around the car and opens the door for me. His hand extends to take mine and he almost pulls me out of the car. My mind races with possibilities, stopping at the one that makes the most sense. Something must be wrong and he's trying to protect me, like he always does. But, what could possibly be wrong?

He wraps his arm around my waist and walk quickly with me through the garage and over to the elevator. It's slightly dark inside but I know he can see as clear as day so I don't worry about it. The second the elevator doors close behind us, I feel his hands grab my waist and push me back against the wall. His lips crush against mine in a feverish kiss which I answer with equal force. God, he has me on fire with just one touch. His kisses making me loose all thought except wondering how long it will take before I get to feel his skin underneath my hands, feel him buried inside me as we both scream out in ecstasy.

When the elevator reaches his floor, he picks me up and carries me. He presses the button to open the door and then kicks the door shut behind us, his lips never leaving mine. His strong hands massage my waist and down over my ass after I've wrapped my legs around his waist. He runs with me up the stairs and before I know it he has dropped me onto something soft.

His hands and lips are everywhere and I can barely breathe from the feelings he's awakening in me. Eagerly I move my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he devours my mouth. His long fingers pulling off my jacket and then my top, finding their way to my breasts. The feelings making me squirm with need next to him. When he tweaks a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, I arch up against him, moaning into his mouth.

My hands move and manage to remove his coat and then pulls up the Henley he has on. Finally I get to touch that smooth cold skin of his, feel the muscles move underneath my fingertips. God, he's the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on.

With his help, I remove first his Henley then his jeans. I smile as I see the obvious proof of his need for me. He pushes me down on my back and quickly removes and discards the rest of my clothes, our need growing steady. His hands on my skin are sending me into frenzy. I can't believe he's finally given in, that I finally get to touch him and feel him touching me.

His mouth moves down to my breasts, sucking on first on then the other nipple as his hands massage them. I arch my back, gasping for air and feel myself being soaking wet for him. I don't think I've ever been this aroused before. I need him inside me right now.

My hands move eagerly over his chest, nails scratching over his abs on their way to his crotch. My fingers moving over his length and I gasp at his size and the feeling of him- like velvet covered steel. He hisses and growls as I touch him, stroking his length.

His hand moves down over my belly and I squirm, almost squealing, as his fingers reach my mound. I hear his growl as he finds me wet and ready for him. Spreading my legs for him, I moan as his fingers expertly starts to drive me insane, rubbing slowly over my folds.

My fingers fold around his shaft and I begin to move my hand up and down on him. He raises his head to look at me and I see he has vamped out on me. His eyes are icy blue and his fangs now fully extended. I reach eagerly up and kiss him, licking over his fangs as I keep moving my hand over him. My hips moving up from the bed to meet his fingers.

Almost roughly, he takes my hand away from me and rolls up on top of me. I meet his movements by wrapping arms and legs around him, urging him to enter me. I scream as he thrusts inside me, the feeling of him filling me up more exquisite than anything I have ever felt before.

He moves hard and fast inside me and I feel my need growing to the breaking point fast. Gasping with need, I move my hands over his back, my legs squeezing tighter around him as he thrusts inside me. He growls and snarls in my ear as he grazes his fangs over my neck and I arch closer to him.

"I'm sorry Beth", he whispers, the first words he's spoken since this storm started. I know what he's apologizing for and I shake my head. My hands moving to his head, pulling him closer as I expose my neck for him.

"Don't... I trust you... bite Mick, bite me", I gasp and feel myself teetering on the edge. I hear his snarl and then his fangs pierce my skin. The pleasure is more intense than I ever could have imagined and I swirl into to strongest orgasm I've ever had, my nails scratching over his back as I scream out with the release.

I feel him pour inside me relishing the sensation as he growls and snarls against my neck while he drinks of my blood. When he gently removes his fangs from me and licks my neck, I feel a sense of being complete and content that I've never felt before...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn!!" I growl and my hand shoots out for the alarm, throwing it across the room. "Damn!!" it had only been a dream. "Damn, damn DAMN!" I repeat, frustrated beyond words.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" a husky voice says close to my ear, an arm wrapping around my waist and I feel myself pulled up against a hard muscular chest. I look up and smile, relief flooding me.

"No, Mick. I... not really", my fingers move to my neck and the smile widens as I feel the bite marks. Not a dream, thank god. I curl up against him and smile as he strokes my back.

"So... was I any good?" he chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me.


End file.
